Baylee Bendixen
Serenity Ritchie, or known as Jane Ritchie is one of the recurring protagonists in Whitmore. She is the second oldest daughter of Mark Ritchie and Cecil Ritchie. She had an older sister Maja Ritchie, who was turned into a vampire, and was later killed because she was unable to control her blood lust. She is a member of the Ritchie Family. Serenity was born in Whitmore, Seattle in 2000 on November 8th, this makes her 17 years old in present time. Her family consisted of a father, a mother and two sisters, an older sister and a younger sister which makes Serenity a middle child. She goes to high school like any normal teenager her age. However upon learning about the existence of supernatural creatures, she begins to distance herself from her family to train. She becomes a supernatural huntress and will kill anyone that threatens to hurt her family or her friends. She knew this town wasn't any normal town though. After finding her own sister, Maja feeding off of a friend of hers, she decides to end the matter in killing her sister to stop her from feeding on her friend. She then becomes an ally of the Whitmore Gang after Jace and Odessa witnessed her killing a vampire on her own. After revealing to them that the vampire she killed wasn't any random vampire, but actually her older sister they helped her cover it up. Eventually she starts to help his friends defeat their enemies and protect their hometown, assisting them on keeping the supernatural friendly and not dangerous in this town. Personality Serenity is everyone's definition of "normal". Out of the characters, she is the most "normal"; she does not possess any supernatural attribute, nor any supernatural artifact that makes him stand out of the rest of humanity and she wants it to stay that way like Odessa did, she never wants to be a vampire. She is, however, aware of the supernatural world and has more than had her fair share of skirmishes with them in the past. Jane is often seen by some people as a person who doesn't care about anything, however she is just the opposite. Jane is strong because she wants to protect her family and friends from the dangers that threaten them every day, especially in Whitmore. As far as personality goes, Jane is loyal, kind, honest, headstrong, and down-to-earth. According to Maja, Jane is the "golden child" of their family, with a good future ahead of her. These qualities make it very hard for other characters not to like her. However, because she will do anything for her friends and family, she has willingly tortured and hurt vampires on several occasions for the Whitmore Gang. Trivia * none yet Appearance Serenity is described as having a very pale complexion with long, straight, dark brown hair with purple tips that she usually styles up in a ponytail over how annoying it gets when she fights a vampire. She has green eyes and a heart-shaped face with a small forehead. Her eyes are small, almost like she's squinting and widely spaced. Her nose is thin and her cheekbones are prominent. Her lips are a bit too full for her slim jawline. Her eyebrows are darker than her hair and are straighter than they are arched yet pointed downwards, making her have a cold expression. She is often called pretty in high school and attracts the attention of students. The scent of her blood is incredibly attractive to vampires, described by Kol be the "sweetest scent he'd ever smelled". Jace quickly shut him up after he said that. Jane mostly prefers to wear t-shirts, sweatpants, tracksuits and sneakers everywhere she goes, as she lacks an interest in fashion. Quotes "I'm not a little girl you motherfucker!" ''- Jane screaming at Jasper.'' Name It is of English and French origin, and its meaning is "serene, calm". A virtue name. The name Jane is an English baby name. In English the meaning of the name Jane is: Jehovah has been gracious. A Feminine form of John. Recorded as MacRitchie, McRitchie, Riche, Richie, and Ritchie, this interesting surname is of early medieval English and Scottish origin. It is a diminutive of Richard, the popular Germanic personal name composed of the elements "ric", meaning power, and "hard", brave or strong.Category:Doppelgängers Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Whitmore Residents Category:Major Antagonists Category:Whitmore Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Vampire Category:Irwin Family Category:Hood Family Category:Supernatural